muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Juanita
¿Esto es Fran? Click here for video - Anyone else think so? The user who just added this said in the most recent comment that it sounds like Fran. I don't know, anyone else think so? ---- Jesse (talk) 01:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :As discussed below, there's no real consensus on who it sounds like, and the user in question isn't citing sources or even leaving comments here (just on YouTube which doesn't help us a lot, and guesswork doesn't count). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I've listened to the clip several times, and carefully too. She has to be performed by Fran Brill. I've heard her use that voice range and she was the only main female puppeteer on Sesame Street during the 1970's. I'm very certain that it's her. -- Richard (talk) 08:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I ain't so sure 'bout that. Although I'll agree that Fran is fluent in Spanish, based on SS sketches I've seen, the voice I'm hearing in this sketch has more of a native Spanish accent than Fran's. It definitely isn't one of the regular Muppet performers. In fact, from the looks of this sketch, I'd say the voice of Juanita was pre-recorded, and later a puppeteer (possibly Frank, but how would I know.) lip-synched to the voice as often is the case various times throughout Muppet history. :To make a long rant short, I'm pretty sure it's not Fran. - Jon (talk) 17:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? Well, I can understand that, that is typical. I'll bet the same kind of thing was done for the Farley's English version of that sketch. Jerry Nelson probably recorded his dialogue and first and then performed his character to the soundtrack. Is that it? -- Richard (talk) 03:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that is possible too. - Jon (talk) 04:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::But WHO IS IT?! We still don't know who did her voice. Whatever the name of the actress is, I hope she was who worked the puppet, too. -- Richard (talk) 07:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) EKA box Should we take out the EKA box for this character? I remember doing this on Biff and Sully's pages, among others, and I was told not to, but did it because Brad had one on his page, and it was a "goof." ---- Jesse (talk) 15:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Are EKA boxes okay with one-shot chatacters like this one? ---- Jesse (talk) 02:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Generally, EKA boxes don't apply to characters, and ordinarily it really should be moved to the sketch description. It's her only appearance and she is the main character though, but basically you're looking at a leftover (Danny and I and I think Scott discussed it way back and removed it in most cases but agreed on leaving it on a few then or just forgot about it). I put a talkbox up so Danny can weigh in, but I'd say rework it since I don't like the idea of sticking a box under every random one-shot character or multiple characters in the same sketch, especially when applying to things like Newsflash characters or whatnot. It would just get ugly. The idea in keeping it on Juanita was basically treating the character page as a sketch page, but looking at it now, I'm not sure if that's still worth favoring the box when an eka can be added within the text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Just removed the EKA box and put by the description. ---- Jesse (talk) 03:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ¿Esto es Sonia? I just saw this sketch in Episode 0815, and this doesn't sound like Sonia Manzano at all. Is there a source for Manzano voicing this character, or was it just an assumption because she's a Spanish-speaking cast member? -- Danny (talk) 00:05, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, the original identification came from Dean, so I think it's reasonable to assume, knowing his MO, that he had no source. Does the voice sound like anyone else to you, like Marilyn Sokol or somebody? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:16, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't recognize it... It sounds like a native Spanish speaker, so it may not be anyone we know. I'll take out Manzano's name... -- Danny (talk) 00:23, 22 February 2007 (UTC)